Hermendella
by mistikgirl
Summary: Conversations hiboux nonsignées... Hermi et Drago envoient des messages avec quelqu'un depuis le début d'années mais aucun des deux ne sait qui est la personne qui leur répond... Heureusement d'ailleurs... HGDM
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Les persos et les décors sont à J.K Rowling et le scénario inspiré de cinderella story… les mises en scène et quelques autres persos et modifs sont à moi, mais bien évidemment mais tout le monde sait ça…

**…:** Je voulais juste dire que c'est ma touuuute première fic alors j'aimerais bien que les gens soient indulgents avec mon ti travail merci…

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

**Prologue**

Il était une fois une très belle petite fille qui habitait dans un royaume très loin d'ici avec ses parents qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Bon d'accord je l'admet, ce n'était pas il y a si longtemps de ça, le royaume n'était pas sa maison mais son école, et ses parents n'y vivaient pas avec elle. C'était à Poudlard et sa semblait loin car on devait prendre le Poudlard Express un bon moment avant d'y arriver. Mais pour moi, après six années, ce château était devenu comme ma deuxième maison.

Pour en revenir à mes parents, ils étaient les personnes que je chérissais le plus au monde et il m'aimait plus que tout en retour. Même si le fait d'avoir été élevée par des parents moldus me mettait en retard sur la pratique de la sorcellerie et du vol sur balais, j'ai réussi à tout apprendre avec les livres que je lisais le soir avant d'aller me coucher.

Mes parents possédaient le snack le plus cool de la ville. J'adorais y passer des heures à regarder les cuisiniers faire des plats délicieux et les serveuses toujours bien habillées et souriantes qui se promenaient entre les tables avec des plateaux. C'était un endroit amical ou les gens venaient manger avec leur famille ou leurs amis après le travail et où tout le monde se conaissait. Chez Granger'snack, tout le monde se sentait en famille.

J'avais tout ce dont je pouvais rêver mais une personne ne devait pas être de cet avis. Le jour de mon neuvième anniversaire, toute ma vie a été chamboulée. Je me trouvais dans mon lit, mon père me lisait un compte pour enfant pour m'endormir.

- Et la magnifique princesse et son beau prince volèrent jusqu'à son château où ils vécurent très heureux pour toujours…

- C'est vrai que les contes de fées se réalisent ? demandais-je naïvement à mon père

- Mmmm en faite, non ! Mais les rêves s'accomplissent eux

- Et c'est quoi ton rêve à toi ?

- Mon rêve c'est que tu grandisses, que tu fasses des études et que tu parviennes plus tard à rencontrer ton prince et à construire ton château.

- Mais ou est-ce que les princesses étudient alors ?

- Bien sûr, elles étudient dans un grand château avec pleins de princes. Oui dans un château… A… Poudlard.

- Ah bon

- Mais Mione surtout rappel toi que ce livre n'est pas la réalité. Tu ne trouveras pas forcement un bon prince avec qui tu vivras heureuse, mais ce livre renferme des choses très importantes.

A ce moment là, je venais de décider ce que je ferais de ma vie. J'étudierais à Poudlard dans un grand château où je trouverais un prince (des serpentard par exemple lol) avec qui je vivrais heureuse pour toujours et avec qui j'aurais plein d'enfants, pour prouver à mon père que j'en étais capable.

C'est à ce moment que j'entendis un cri de ma mère qui était restée au rez-de-chaussée. Paniquée, je me levais pour aller voir ce qui se passait mais mon père courut plus vite que moi et me dit de rester dans ma chambre comme une petite fille bien sage. Je restais donc dans ma chambre pendant qu'il courrait en bas voir ce qui se passait.

Il arriva et vit un homme habillé d'une grande cape noire avec un capuchon. Cet homme se retourna et son visage pétrifia mon père sur place. Il n'était même pas humain on aurait dit qu'il se décomposait et ses yeux étaient d'une couleur surnaturelle. Au bout de cinq minutes, je n'entendais plus rien et je me mis à pleurer dans mon lit.

J'ai perdu la seule famille qu'il me restait ce jour-là, et à partir de ce moment, les seuls contes de fée que j'ai eu dans ma vie étaient ceux que je lisais dans les livres.

Comme mes parents n'avaient pas fait de testament, personne ne savait ou étaient caché leur immense fortune et j'ai été envoyée dans un orphelinat avec pleins d'enfants dans le même cas que moi. Je n'ai parlé à personne durant les deux longues années ou j'étais là bas, et miraculeusement, pendant l'été de mes onze ans, je reçu cette fameuse lettre de Poudlard.

L'homme qui a tué mes parents avait été tué pendant ma sixième année à l'école et je n'avais donc plus aucunes craintes à me faire. Tout allait pour le mieux. Il me manquait plus que trouver mon prince et m'en aller loin d'ici pour vivre heureuse pour toujours…


	2. Chapitre 1: la rentrée

**RAR du prologue**

**EstelleGranger : **C'est normal parce qu'à la base c'est parce que j'aime ce film et qu'il me faisait pensé à Hermy/Drago que je l'ai utilisé pour mon histoire donc elle risque de ressembler assez bien que j'essaye de faire des modif dedans

**Emeraude-chan : **Mirci beaucoup J'essayerais de pas vous décevoir avec la suite... lol

**Roze Potter : **Oulaaa que des questions… Hermione ment à personne j'ai pas dis que ses parents sont sorciers et son père connaît Poudlard paske… chai pas Albus lui a envoyé des infos quand Hermione est née ! Lol

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

**Premier Chapitre : Rentrée des classes**

Sept ans plus tard…

- Mione… Mione ?

- …

- MIONE REVEILLE-TOI BORDEL

- Hein ?

_° Qui est ce salaud qui ose me réveiller alors que j'étais en plein dans mon rêve ? Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit et voilà qu'au moment où je commence enfin à trouver le sommeil cet enc…_

Hermione avait ouvert légèrement les yeux et vit devant elle une masse de cheveux orange qui bougeait dans tous les sens. En ouvrant les yeux complètement, elle put voir que ce n'était autre que Ginny Weasley en train de s'activer dans sa chambre. Elle était sa meilleure amie depuis sa troisième année à Poudlard et comme Ron était aussi son meilleur ami, leurs parents lui avaient ouvert leurs maisons pour les vacances vu qu'elle n'avait plus d'endroit où aller et pas vraiment d'amis chez qui elle pouvait passer quelques jours.

- Bon ce n'était pas parce qu'ils l'avaient recueillie qu'elle se devait de tout laisser passer non plus.

- Ginny pour qui tu te prends ?

- Mais Mione, c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Et alors ? tu oses me poser la question ? TOI ?

- …Oh merde c'est la rentrée !

- Je vois que tu te réveilles enfin, dit Ginny sarcastiquement.

Puis elle sortit de la chambre pour laisser Hermione s'habiller tranquillement. Cette dernière étouffa un bâillement et décida de se lever, bien qu'elle n'en avait pas du tout la motivation.

Elle se faufilla tant bien que mal dehors de son lit et entra dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Quand elle s'estima propre, elle sortit de la douche, mis une serviette autour de son corps et se plaça devant le miroir pour se coiffer. Elle regarda son reflet et se dit que pour la rentrée elle voulait faire bonne impression alors elle coiffa ses cheveux le mieux qu'elle put et leur lança un sort pour qu'ils soient bouclés mais pas crépus. Satisfaite, elle sortit enfin de la salle de bain pour s'habiller et descendre déjeuner.

- Ron t'en as encore mis partout t'es vraiment nul

- Oh Harry sa va hein tu vas pas me faire la morale j'en ai déjà assez avec ma mère.

- Roon aurait-il ses règles ?

Tous les deux se retournèrent vers la jeune fille qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine avec un grand sourire et la couleur du visage de Ron commençait à ressembler étrangement à la couleur de ses cheveux. Fâché, il arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire et mit un croissant dans sa bouche. Hermione s'assit entre lui et Ginny et commença à déjeuner aussi.

- C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas préfète en chef Mione…

- Nan ce n'est pas grave. Sa me laissera du temps pour moi comme ça.

Bien sur elle regrettait un peu, mais elle avait décidé de positiver. Les rôles de préfets en chefs avaient été attribués à Miss Parkinson et Monsieur Weasley cette année, ce qui fit qu'elle ne verrait pas beaucoup Ron au cours de l'année, vu qu'il devrait partager la chambre avec Parkinson (sa expliquera pourquoi il n'est pas beaucoup de l'histoire).

Quand le déjeuner fut terminé, Hermione suivit Ginny jusqu'à sa chambre pour prendre leurs affaires et elles redescendirent aussi vite que possible, car comme d'habitude, ils avaient du retard.

M et Mme Weasley les accompagnèrent jusqu'à la Gare de King Cross et les laissèrent devant l'entrée, car ils avaient quelque chose d'important à faire au département de la magie. Mme Weasley prit tous ses enfants – en comptant Harry et Hermione - dans ses bras et leur souhaitèrent un bon voyage avant de repartir avec son mari dans leur nouvel voiture (l'ancienne ayant eu quelques accrochages avec un arbre mécontent).

Ron et Harry passèrent en premier le mur qui les séparait de la voie 9¾, suivis de près par Ginny. Au moment où Hermione allait passer, quelqu'un se mit en travers de son chemin.

Le garçon était grand, blond et quand il se retourna, ses yeux gris-bleu fixèrent Hermione un bon moment avant que ses lèvres s'étendent en un sourire typiquement Malfoyen.

_° Mon dieu il est plus beau que dans mes souvenirs… Non je ne peux pas dire sa…Il a bronzé pendant les vacances sa lui va mieux que se teint blanc qu'il avait avant… Mione ressaisit toi_

- Qu'est-ce qui y a Sang de Bourbe, t'as perdu ta langue ?

- Malfoy dégage de mon chemin tu me gêne.

- Alors imagine le sentiment que j'ai eu en te voyant.

- Tu n'as pas de sentiments. Tu es un Malfoy

- Oui et toi une Sang de Bourbe alors laisse moi passer d'abord. Honneur au Sang pur.

- Il courut en direction du mur et disparut aussitôt. Hermione était encore debout dans le hall de la gare à se dire que pour finir il n'avait pas tant changé que ça, mais malgré tout, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Pourquoi le trouvait-elle si séduisant ? En reprenant sa respiration, elle se dirigea vers le mur et se trouva face à Ginny qui l'attendait.

- Mon dieu cette fois c'est toi. J'ai failli prendre ce croûton de Malfoy dans mes bras y a cinq minutes en pensant que c'était toi.

- Merci pour la comparaison.

- Il n'a pas apprécié non plus, dit-elle en riant

Hermione éclata de rire et ensemble, elles rejoignirent ensemble le train et s'installèrent dans un compartiment avec Ron et Harry, qui étaient déjà assis. Ginny avait l'air toute excitée.

- Vous saviez vous qu'ils allaient faire un bal pour Halloween ?

- Ah ouais ? tu connais le thème ? demanda Hermione qui sortait de son petit rêve.

- Euh… il faut incarnez quelqu'un que nous ne sommes pas je crois ou se déguisez en quelque chose qu'on aurait jamais osé.

Hermione pensait au déguisement qu'elle pourrait avoir quand elle entendit la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir.

- Tiens, c'est Miss je sais tout avec son balafré, sa citrouille et sa belette.

- …

- Pansy, laisse-les donc. Ne parle pas avec eux se sont des minables.

- T'as raison Millicent. Viens on s'en va. Les populaires et les crétins ne devraient pas avoir à se parler.

Parkinson et ses dames de compagnie, Millicent Bullstrod et Jena Light, s'en allèrent en gloussant comme des gamines sur leurs talons aiguilles de marques. Hermione se retourna vers Harry qui regardait toujours la porte, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Tu pourrais peut-être commencer à baver aussi.

- Je… Désolé… mais t'as vu ses jambes ?

- Oui elles ne passent pas inaperçu avec cette taille de jupe.

Ginny s'esclaffa et les deux filles sortirent du compartiment, car le train venait de s'arrêter. Avant de fermer la porte, Hermione se tourna vers les garçons.

- En faite, vous feriez mieux de mettre vos robes !

Hermione, Ginny, Harry et Ron s'assirent à leur table des Griffondors, écoutèrent à moitié le discours de Dumbledore et la cérémonie de répartition. Ils commencèrent à manger et vers la fin du repas, Malfoy s'avança vers Ginny

_° Mais qu'est-ce qui veut encore ce connard ? Me rappeler que mes parents sont moins sorciers que les siens ? Pi d'abord c'est peut-être même pas à moi qu'il veut parler. Je suis bête. Ah ben non il regarde Ginny._

- Alors ma belle on se fait in câlin ?

Puis il partit en riant avec ses deux gorilles qui n'avaient rien compris à ce que venait de faire Malfoy. Ginny devint rouge de colère et Hermione se rappela soudaine de ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu l'avais vraiment pris dans tes bras.

- Je t'ai dis que j'ai cru que c'était toi.

Ron s'était mis à rire tout seul.

- Naaaan t'as fais un câlin à Malfoy c'est la meilleure.

- Ta gueule crétin.

Et quand il se fut calmé, ils finirent de manger tranquillement en essayant de ne pas revenir sur ce détail par égard pour Ginny, qui n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier le moment.

Après le souper, ils se rendirent à la salle commune de leur maison pour finir la soirée. Harry ne parlait que de Pansy et de ses jambes. Hermione commençait à en avoir marre.

- Harry tu devrais arrêter de fantasmer. Pansy ne voudra jamais de toi.

- Je peux au moins rêver un peu non ?

- Harry les personnes comme Pansy Parkinson sont génétiquement programmées pour sortir avec des personnes comme Drago Malfoy.

- Comment peut-il y avoir autant d'ego dans une seule relation ? demanda Ginny en riant.

Harry et Ron se mirent à soupirer bruyamment et se rendirent dans leur chambre pendant que Ginny et Hermione blablataient sur Pansy, Drago et leurs quatre compagnons bipèdes, à savoir : Millicent, Jena, Crabbe et Goyle. Puis quand il commença à se faire tard, elles décidèrent d'aller se coucher elles aussi pour ne pas être trop crevées en cours le lendemain.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Désolée c'est un peu court mais si je fais trop long, certains vont se décourager… En plus, après si c'est des chapitres plus long vous aurez pas le temps de les finir avant de devoir éteindre l'ordi... La au moins vous vous y retrouverez !


	3. Chapitre 2: lettres anonymes

**Petit mot de moi : **Alors voila comme mes chapitres sont assez court, j'ai décidé d'en mettre plus souvent ! Chu gentille nan ? Lol

**Dédicace à ma Lex. : **Je voulais juste t'avertir que maintenant que ce chapitre est là, si tu mange ne serait-ce qu'un seul de mes pots d'Hagen Dass je te tranche la tête. Mdr

**DETAIL IMPORTANT : **Voila alors les phrases entre «bla bla bla » sont les messages reçus dans le hiboupocket et les phrases _° bla bla bla _ sont les messages qu'on envoi.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

**Deuxième Chapitre : Lettres anonymes**

Hermione et Harry se promenaient dans les couloirs le lendemain matin avant d'aller en cours de potion, quand ils virent Pansy et ses amies. Pansy avait une jupe encore plus courte que la veille de couleur blanche et ses amies étaient toutes les deux habillées en rose. Elle se dandinait du cul tout en regardant les gens de haut et en les demandant de se pousser sur leur passage. Bien entendu, Hermione ne se poussa pas et Harry était complètement bloqué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « poussez vous » Sang de Bourbe ?

- Le fait que les gens le fassent.

- Tu essayes d'être drôle ?

- Nan réaliste. Maintenant laisse-moi passer.

Elle passa exprès entre Pansy et Jena, et Harry passa entre les deux autres pour leur montrer qu'ils n'avaient aucune intention de suivre leurs directives. Pansy continua à marcher sans la regarder et Hermione et Harry se rendirent en cours de potion en passant par un autre chemin.

Hermione s'installa à côté de son ami et commença à prendre des notes sur le cours, quand Ron entra en classe en retard. Le professeur Rogue le remarqua bien sur.

- Monsieur Weasley, ce n'est pas parce que le professeur Dumbledore a fait l'erreur de vous nommez préfet que vous pouvez vous permettre d'arriver en retard à mes cours. Regarder Miss Parkinson est là elle.

A ces mots, on entendit Pansy glousser comme une petite fille et regarder Ron comme si il était le dernier des idiots.

- Asseyez-vous, 10 points en moins pour Griffondor.

Ron s'assit et devint rouge comme une tomate. Harry le regardait avec pitié.

- Vraiment notre pauvre Ron n'a pas de chance. Je me demande si un jour Rogue sera gentil avec lui.

- C'est une blague ? Jamais de la vie.

- On peut toujours rêver.

- Oui comme avec Pansy c'est sa ?

- Mais elle est superbe regarde

- Chacun ses fantasmes.

En disant cela, le hiboupocket de Hermione se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Le hiboupocket était un nouveau système de téléphone portable pour les sorciers. La personne n'avait qu'à penser à ce qu'elle voulait écrire et cela s'envoyait au destinataire. Hermione sortit son hiboupocket de sa poche et regarda dessus.

- Oh j'ai un message !

- En parlant de fantasme. Ton homme mystère recommence à te faire signe…

- Oh arrête un peu tu veux ?

Elle lut le message

« Tu me manque, on ne s'est pas parlé depuis des siècles ». Elle sourit, c'était bien lui.

_° Mais on s'est envoyé des hiboux ce matin_

« Oui mais je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. A quoi tu penses en ce moment ? »

_° Toi avant_

« Je pense que le professeur Rogue ne doit pas avoir très bien dormi »

Hermione leva la tête et vit que le professeur avait des immenses cernes noires sous les yeux. Elle se mit à regarder autour d'elle, car si le gars savait ça, c'est qu'il était dans sa classe. Cela éliminait les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle au moins, mais elle ne vit que Ron, Harry, Neville et Goyle, qui avaient leur hiboupocket et le dernier essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre ce que c'était que cet engin qu'il avait dans les mains.

_° Lol_

« J'aimerais bien t'entendre rire. Quand est-ce qu'on va se rencontrer ? »

La sonnerie retentit et Hermione prépara ses affaires pour sortir de la classe au plus vite. C'était le seul cours où elle était pressée de partir. Elle se retrouva donc dans le couloir avec Harry et se dirigea vers son prochain cours.

Pendant ce temps sur un autre hiboupocket :

« Bientôt »

Malfoy lut le message avec un soupir et le rangea dans sa poche avant de se lever et de récupérer ses affaires pour sortir du cours.

Ces discussions avaient commencé quand Hermione avait voulu envoyer un message et qu'elle avait oublier de donner le nom du destinataire au hibou. C'était quelqu'un d'autre qui lui avait répondu en lui disant qu'elle aurait au moins pu signer le papier qu'elle avait a envoyé. Elle s'était rendue compte de sa bêtise mais se rendait compte que lui non plus n'avait pas signé, et c'est ainsi qu'une amitié c'était créée.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Hermione était tranquillement assise dans la salle commune des Griffondor, quand un hibou vint frapper à la fenêtre. Elle se leva et alla lui ouvrir. C'était le hibou. Ils utilisaient le même à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient ensemble, et ce depuis le début. Hermione prit le parchemin des serres du hibou et alla se rasseoir à sa place.

Ginny s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Allez Mione lit à haute voix.

- Gin ce n'est pas très intéressant.

- M'en fout lis !

- Giiin…

- Bon ok je te laisse mais tu devras me le dire de toute façon un jour où l'autre.

Ginny s'en alla dans sa chambre et laissa Hermione toute seule. Elle osa enfin lire la lettre.

_° Alors... Je n'arrive même pas à reconnaître l'écriture donc ce n'est pas Harry._

Cela faisait depuis le début de la journée qu'elle essayait de trouver des indices qui l'amèneraient à savoir qui il était. Elle arrêta ses réflexions et se mit à lire.

« Comment c'est passé ta journée ? J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi aujourd'hui. Malgré tous les gens qui sont autour de moi, je me sens seule quand tu n'es pas là. Je sais bien que tu n'es jamais là mais depuis que je te connais j'ai comme un vide. Tu penses qu'on s'est déjà croisés ? »

Hermione prit un parchemin et sa plume et se mit à lui répondre. Elle attacha le parchemin à la patte du hibou et celui-ci s'envola.

De l'autre coté du château, au fond des donjons, dans la salle commune des serpentard, le grand blond attendait le hibou à la fenêtre. Quand il le vit arriver il prit le parchemin.

« Ma journée c'est bien passé. Enfin j'ai eu beaucoup de travail et je n'ai pas arrêter de croiser ces pétasses qui se prennent pour le nombrils du monde, mais sinon sa va. Sinon, je pense qu'on a dû se croiser vu qu'on n'est pas non plus une grosse quantité de monde à Poudlard mais savoir si on se connaît c'est autre chose. J'en sais rien c'est possible. En faite, tu as dis à ton père que tu voulais aller à l'école des médicomages ? Parce qu'il me semble que tu avais dis que t'en avais pas encore parler. »

Drago sourit en lisant la lettre. En faite, il était heureux de savoir que ce n'était pas Pansy ou ses pétasses qui lui écrivait. En faite, il n'était pas sûr que Pansy sache utiliser un hiboupocket, donc il était presque persuadé que ce n'était pas elle, mais le fait de le lire le fit sourire.

Hermione vit le hibou revenir.

« Pour mon père, je ne lui ai pas dit. Il ne sait même pas que je veux être Magicomage. Je sais que ton père à toi voulait que tu fasses tout ce que tu voulais de ta vie et que tu poursuives tes rêves, mais vois-tu, mon père n'est pas du même avis. Il a d'autres projets pour ma vie. Bon alors, il est déjà deux heures du matin. Sa serait dommage de ne pas te réveiller demain et de ne pas profiter de ton week-end au maximum. »

Elle allait refermer la lettre quand elle vit qu'il y avait encore quelque chose plus bas.

« J'ai trouvé où on pourrait se donner rendez-vous. On se voit à dix heures le soir du bal de l'Halloween au milieu de la grande salle. »

En soupirant, elle replia le parchemin et se rendit dans sa chambre pour aller se coucher. Elle le rangea dans sa table de nuit et s'endormit en pensant à qui pouvait bien être ce mystérieux personnage et à quel déguisement elle pourrait bien mettre pour ce bal.

Le lendemain, Hermione se sentait de bonne humeur et elle rejoignit Harry et Ron qui étaient en train de s'entraîner près du terrain de Quidditch. La raison pour laquelle ils ne s'entraînaient pas sur le terrain, c'est que c'était la journée d'entraînement des Serpentards. Hermione les rejoignit et mit sa main en visière pour les regarder sur leurs balais sans avoir le soleil dans la figure.

- Eh les gars… vous m'apprenez à jouer ? Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

- Bien sur Mione, attends.

Harry redescendit sur terre et alla chercher un balai dans le vestiaire des Griffondor. Il revint avec quelques minutes plus tard et le tendit à Hermione.

- Tiens monte sur le balais nous on te lance le cognard et toi tu essaye de le renvoyer avec la batte.

- Eum je veux jouer pas mourir.

- T'inquiète j'ai lancer un sort dessus pour qu'il ne soit pas vivant.

- Ah merci.

Hermione se mit à califourchon sur son balai et s'éleva à environ deux mètres du sol pour rejoindre Harry et Ron. Ce dernier lui donna une batte et recula avec le cognard. Ils commencèrent à jouer et Hermione leur parla de ce mystérieux garçon et de l'envie qu'il avait de la voir au bal le soir même.

- Alors Mione tu vas enfin pouvoir voir ce type c'est formidable.

- Je ne crois pas nan. Ce type est vraiment trop cool pour être réel.

- Mais sa fait déjà un mois que tu discutes avec lui par hibou. Il a même le numéro de ton hiboupocket. Vous n'arrêtez pas de parler en plus donc tu dois bien le connaître.

- Harry à pas tord, s'exclama Ron

- Je sais mais… est-ce que je vais lui plaire ? Quand on va se voir je ne serais sûrement pas celle qu'il imagine. C'est peut-être mieux que notre relation reste dans les parchemins.

- Ecoute Mione, tu devrais vraiment aller à ce bal ce soir. Je suis sûr que ce gars ne va pas faire du surplace très longtemps. On a qu'à y aller ensemble comme sa t'es pas toute seule.

- C'est vrai ? T'es sensas Harry.

Ils entendirent alors quelqu'un qui criait. Hermione baissa la tête et vit Rogue qui se tenait juste au dessous d'eux.

- Je vous rappel à tous les trois que le terrain ferme dans un quart d'heure. Vous avez intérêt à ne pas tarder trop sinon j'enlève des points à votre maison.

Il s'en alla et laissa les trois Griffondors tout seuls. Harry lança la balle à Hermione et celle-ci imagina la tête de Rogue à la place de la balle et tapa de toutes ses forces.

- Mione tu devrais vraiment songer à t'inscrire dans l'équipe.

De l'autre coté du terrain, les Serpentards étaient en train de descendre de leurs balais, car c'était la fin de l'entraînement, quand un cognard s'explosa par terre. Drago le regarda et regarda de l'autre coté du terrain.

- Bon sang c'est une fille qui a frappé sa. Sa c'est impressionnant.

Blaise le regarda et rigola.

- Alors toi et Pansy vous vous costumez en quoi pour la danse ?

- Aaah j'y vais pas avec Pansy.

- Tu veux y aller sans Pansy ? Avec qui tu y vas dans ce cas ?

Drago ramassa le cognard par terre et, à l'aide d'une batte qu'il trouva par terre, la relança à Hermione.

- Je sais pas c'est un grand mystère pour moi.

Hermione remercia le garçon qui lui avait renvoyé la balle et il lui fit un signe en retour. (je sais Malfoy en gentil c'est bizarre mais il ne savait pas que c'était Hermione de l'autre côté du terrain)

Drago retourna dans sa salle commune, où Pansy était assise sur le fauteuil devant la cheminée.

- Pansy rend moi mon fauteuil.

- Tu as reçu une lettre de ton père.

- QUOI ?

Il lui prit la lettre des mains et la lut.

« Mon fils, j'ai trouvé dans ta chambre des magasine sur les études qu'il faut faire pour devenir un médicomages. J'espère que tu as compris que ce n'est pas là qu'est ton avenir. Le maître avait confiance en toi mon fils. Même si il est mort, sa n'empêche que tu dois venir avec nous pour le venger. Je sais que tu prendras la bonne décision. »

- Elle est prise ma décision.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis Draky chéri ?

- Nan rien je te parle pas.

- Bon… tu as vu cette débile de Sang de Bourbe aujourd'hui ? Elle a cru qu'elle pouvait avoir le pouvoir sur moi, une Sang Pur. Vraiment idiote cette fille j'hallucine.

- Pansy on doit parler. Ailleurs.

- Mais voyons. Je pense que Blaise peut entendre ce que tu as à me dire. En tout cas sa me gêne pas que Millicent et Jena l'entende.

- Okay… Il n'y a et n'y aura jamais rien entre nous alors j'aimerais que tu cesse de me tourner autour. Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Sa c'est dur, murmura Millicent à Jena

Pansy le regarda effarée.

- Ecoute je pense que tu ne vas pas très bien là alors je vais avec les filles dans ma chambre. On va aller se préparer et on se retrouve au bal Kay ?

Drago ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Décidément cette fille avait du mal à penser que les gens ne l'aimaient pas. Elle croyait que les gens la craignaient alors qu'ils ne faisaient que l'éviter. Il sortit de la salle commune et se mit à marcher dans les couloirs. Tout à coup il croisa Hermione qui rentrait toute seule du terrain.

- Il te faudrait un savon fort, Granger.

- Hein ? Pardon ?

- Je parle de ta cape. Y a une grosse tache et à mon avis sa partira pas facilement alors il te faut du savon très fort.

- Je… Merci

Elle s'en alla en direction de sa salle commune en se demandant ce qui se passait avec Malfoy. Depuis quelques jours, il ne l'insultait plus. En faite, il n'insultait plus personne. Il lançait quelques vannes pour rire mais sa s'arrêtait là. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait, ou peut-être qu'il était amoureux.

_° Mais nooon voyons c'est Malfoy ! Il ne peut pas être amoureux._

Elle arriva dans sa chambre pour se préparer pour le bal et prit son hiboupocket qu'elle avait laissé sur sa table de nuit.

« Je me réjouis de te voir ce soir. Bisou à toi »

Oui, elle aussi était pressée de voir qui était son mystérieux soupirant.


	4. Chapitre 3: la rencontre

**Concernant Cinderella : **je m'inspire beaucoup du film, car comme c'est ma première fic j'ai pas ENORMEMENT d'idées mais je m'efforce de changer des passages le plus possible et des fois sa a rien a voir. Les prochaines fics seront entièrement de moi mais pour celle la, je devais vraiment prendre les idées quelque part.. Voila merci et desolée

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

**Troisième Chapitre : La rencontre**

Hermione était dans la salle commune en train de faire ses devoirs, quand Harry déboula avec une cape et un masque sur les yeux. Pas très recherché à mon avis comme costume.

- Hey gente demoiselle. Calmez vos effrois, Zorro est là.

- Elle lui fit un petit sourire en le voyant arriver.

Je repris ma plume et recommença à faire mes devoirs. Ron et Ginny étaient à côté de moi, déjà prêts pour partir. Harry me regarda déçu.

- Tu ne vas pas aller au bal déguisé en Griffondor nan ?

- Harry, je ne vais pas au bal.

- Quoi ? Mais comment ça ? Et ton admirateur secret ?

Ginny qui avait discrètement suivi la conversation se tourna étonnée vers Hermione.

- Ton admirateur secret ?

- Ben oui celui qui lui envoie des hiboux depuis le début de l'année, lui dit Harry.

- C'était donc sa ?

Hermione posa sa plume et regarda ses trois amis exaspérée.

- Ce n'est pas un admirateur secret c'est juste un ami que je n'ai jamais vu.

Trouvant cette phrase ridicule, elle reprit sa plume et recommença à écrire.

- Excuse moi Mione, mais si un mec se donne la peine de t'écrire et de te confier ses sentiments, il est amoureux, dit Ginny

Ron et Harry acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement. Ginny soupira et regarda Hermione.

- Ecoute je sais que ce n'est pas mes affaires mais si il veut te voir au bal, tu devrais vraiment y aller, tu sais ?

- Vous avez raison. Je vais aller à ce bal, je vais rencontrer mon grand amour et je vais danser toute la nuit.

- Ouais c'est bien, dit Ginny

- Oh et puis nan.

A ces mots, ses trois amis la dévisagèrent. D'un instant elle était passée de la fille positive qui veut danser toute la nuit à la fille complètement déprimée qui préfère faire ses devoirs. Ginny la regarda vexée

- Mione, t'as pas le choix. Je te forcerais à y aller.

- Ginny tu ne comprends pas. C'est pas sa le problème.

- Ah oui… et c'est quoi le problème alors ?

- Je n'ai pas de costume.

Ginny la regarda effarée.

- Hermione, aurais-tu oublier que tu étais une sorcière ?

- Et alors ?

Ginny lui prit le bras et fit signe aux deux garçons de venir avec elle. Tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, elle parlait à Hermione d'un magasine sorcier ou ils donnaient des formules pour changer d'habits, de coiffures et de maquillage sans avoir a payer un prix exorbitant.

Au bout de vingt minutes de rire où ils s'étaient amusés à transformer Hermione en n'importe quoi, celle-ci ressortit de la salle de bain complètement transformée.

La grande salle avait été aménagée pour le bal. Tout avait été enlevé pour laisser la place aux élèves pour qu'ils puissent danser et des lumières de toutes les couleurs bougeaient au plafond. Un buffet était dressé au fond de la salle et la musique était dirigée par un élève de septième année à serdaigle. Au fond de la salle, un grand escalier où tout le monde devait passer pour qu'on puisse les voir arriver et que les professeurs puissent ainsi noter les costumes et voir qui serait le roi et la reine de l'année.

Quand les premiers furent arrivés, les professeurs virent que le thème : quelqu'un que nous ne sommes pas, avait été largement respecté par tous les élèves. On put voir Malfoy descendre les escaliers habillé en prince charmant. Il n'avait pas mis de masque et commençait à vraiment le regretter, car il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise avec tous les regards sur lui. Il arriva en bas et rejoignit ses amis dans un coin de la salle en attendant dix heures.

Pansy et ses copines étaient descendues dix minutes après le reste de l'école pour que tout le monde puisse admirer leurs costumes. Elles étaient toutes les trois déguisées en ange. Tout en blanc avec des grandes ailes dans le dos. Bien sur, je dis qu'elles étaient déguisées, mais leur costume se limitait à des minis shorts blancs avec des petits hauts qui ne cachaient pratiquement rien et des bottes qui montaient en haut des cuisses. De quoi en faire baver Harry quand il arriverait.

La fête commença enfin et depuis le couloir, Hermione put entendre la musique qui commençait à s'élever dans la salle. Elle était paniquée et elle s'accrochait au bras de Harry qui la regardait avec un grand sourire.

- Mione tu es magnifique.

- Merci

- Bon à minuit on se retrouve à la salle commue d'accord ?

- Okay

Il entra dans la salle et descendit les marches. Au moment où il arrivait en bas, la chanson changea et tous les regards se portèrent vers le haut de l'escalier. Hermione venait d'entrer dans la salle et avec les lumières qui se dirigeaient vers elle, on aurait dit l'apparition du rêve dans la réalité.

En la voyant, Malfoy recracha la boisson qu'il venait de mettre dans sa bouche et personne ne le remarqua, car ils étaient tous fascinés par Hermione, que personne ne reconnaissait.

Elle avait une longe robe blanche qui était serrée sur le haut de son corps et qui était bouffée sur le bas grâce aux nombreux jupons qu'elle portait dessous. La robe n'avait pas de bretelle et tombait sur ses pieds de sorte qu'on ne voyait pas ses jambes. Ses cheveux avaient été teint en blond et bouclé avec quelques mèches de devant tenues vers l'arrière par quelques pinces qu'elle avait trouvé en fouillant dans la salle de bain. Elle avait maquillés ses yeux pour faire ressortir leur couleur et avait un masque blanc autour de ses yeux avec des petites décorations argentées. Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

Se sentant rougir, Hermione essaya de descendre les escaliers le plus vite possible sans pour autant courir trop pour ne pas avoir l'air trop bête et quand elle arriva en bas, les gens recommencèrent à danser normalement. Tous à part Pansy qui n'arrêtait pas de la dévisager.

- Son costume est super. Elle, je la déteste.

Harry l'accompagna au milieu de la piste de danse et lui sourit

- Allez Mimi faudrait qu'un mec soit aveugle pour pas voir comme t'es belle. Je serais là bas au cas ou d'accord ?

- Okay. Merci Harry.

Impatiente, Hermione se tenait au milieu de la pièce, quand soudain quelqu'un arriva derrière elle.

- Je savais que tu viendrais.

_° Oh non, je pourrais reconnaître cette voix entre mille. Faites que je me trompe._

Elle se retourna et vit qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

- Drago Malfoy ? C'était toi les hiboux ?

- Ouais, et je pense que mon costume me cache pas vraiment hein ?

- Nan effectivement je sais exactement qui tu es. Désolée c'est une erreur.

Elle souleva son jupon et commença à partir vers les escaliers. Drago se tenait là et fronça les sourcils en se demandant si il connaissait cette fille et en essayant de deviner qui elle était mais il ne trouva pas. Il décida de lui courir après.

- Attends, cria-t-il

- Quand il fut arrivé près d'elle, il la prit par le bras et elle lâcha un soupir.

- Ce n'est pas une erreur, continua-t-il après un silence.

- Enfin est-ce que tu sais qui je suis moi ?

- Bien sur tu es la fille avec qui j'ai parlé pendant des heures par hiboux et hiboupocket et que je rêvais de voir. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Sa va avec Parkinson ?

En faite elle n'avait aucune envie de lui dire qui elle était. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il se moque d'elle après avec son ami Zabini.

- En faite, n'y a jamais rien eu avec Pansy. C'est une pot de colle cette fille… J'imagine que tu ne devais pas t'attendre à me voir moi.

- T'as pas tord. Attends, tu es Drago Malfoy… Tu es le plus grand joueur de Quidditch de cette école (elle ne voulait pas le faire passer derrière Harry de peur qu'il la reconnaisse), tu es prince de serpentard, ton père est un Mangemort et tu traite tout le monde comme des moins que rien, et en secret tu serais un gentil garçon ? Tu ne peux pas être les deux à la fois.

- Je ne le suis pas.

- Alors qui es-tu vraiment ?

- Rappel toi une fois je t'avais écrit que je vivais avec des gens qui prétendent être ce qu'ils n'ont jamais été, mais quand on discute ensemble je me rends compte de qui je suis vraiment moi.

- Oui je m'en rappel.

- Et bien voilà. Laisse-moi une chance de rester ce gars-là.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Au fond sous sa carapace de méchant garçon ce cachait un gentil Malfoy. Elle s'en était toujours doutée, mais le fait de l'entendre le dire de vive voix le confirmait. Il lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres.

- Viendriez-vous dehors avec moi ?

- D'accord.

Pendant ce temps, Harry qui voyait la scène n'en revenait pas. Il s'était rendu compte au début d'année qu'Hermione regardait un peu trop Malfoy et cela le rendait fou, mais maintenant qu'il savait que c'était lui l'auteur de ces lettres, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la sympathie pour ce gars. Il regarda Hermione et lui sourit avant de la regarder quitter la pièce avec lui.

Hermione et Drago se retrouvèrent dans le parc, ou quelques lumières avaient été allumées pour ceux qui voulaient prendre l'air pendant la soirée. Drago prit la main de Hermione.

- Alors, tu me dirais si je trouve qui tu es ?

- Peut-être

- Alors jouons au jeu des vingt questions.

- Dix.

- D'accord c'est déjà ça. Alors je commence. Est-ce que tu es vraiment de Poudlard ?

- Quelle question. Bien sûre ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais ici sinon ?

- Ben on sait jamais je voulais m'en assurer. Bon question suivante. Sa t'a déçue de voir que c'était moi honnêtement ?

- Etonement, non.

- Aurais-tu voté pour moi pour être roi de l'année ?

- Etonement, ouais.

- Normal ouais je suis super beau.

Il éclata de rire.

- Bon si tu avais le choix tu mangerais un yaourt nature ou un big-cheese sorcier ?

- Un big-cheese, mais qu'est-ce que sa change ?

- Oh rien tu viens d'éliminer la moitié des filles de l'école et je suis soulagé de voir que tu n'es pas Pansy.

Il sourit et se retourna vers elle. Il la regarda dans les yeux, ces yeux bruns dorés qu'il trouva magnifique. Il pensait les avoir déjà vu, mais n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où.

- Mon dieu princesse je devrais me rappeler de ces yeux. Ils sont trop magnifiques.

- Question suivante, reprit-elle gênée.

Pendant ce temps à la fête, Zabini essayait de se rapprocher de Pansy, comme elle était toute seule parce que ses deux copines l'avaient laissée pour aller danser.

- Salut ma jolie.

- T'es déguisé en quoi toi ?

- Qu'est-ce que sa peut te faire ? Je me disais que toi et moi on pourrait peut-être… passer du bon temps.

- BEURK pas de sa Zabini.

- Je sais que je te plais Pansy

- Naaaaooon

Il commençait à se rapprocher, quand Harry lui sauta dessus et pointa sa baguette sur lui.

- La jeune fille a dit non il me semble.

- De quoi tu te mêles tapette ?

- Je parlerais mieux si j'étais toi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai ma baguette et que tu n'as pas la tienne et étant donné qu'on ne me reconnaît pas sous mon costume on ne peut pas me punir si je fais quelque chose.

Zabini parut effrayé et s'en alla en courant dans un autre coin de la salle. Pansy regarda Harry et lui murmura un « rejoins moi dans le couloir dans cinq minutes »

Malfoy tenait toujours Hermione par la main et ils approchaient du lac. Il se dirigèrent vers la droite et Hermione se retrouva dans un endroit où elle n'avait jamais été avant. Le paysage était magnifique. Elle se retourna vers Drago et lui sourit. Celui-ci s'inclina devant elle.

- Puis-je vous demandez une danse ?

Elle sourit.

- Mais il n'y a pas de musique

- Et alors ? invente ta propre musique.

Il mit une main sur sa taille et lui prit l'autre pour la tenir dans la sienne. Hermione n'eut d'autre choix que de poser sa main derrière la nuque de son compagnon et elle le regarda dans les yeux en commençant à danser.

Des bribes de musiques s'échappaient par la grande salle et elle se laissa aller sur cette mélodie. Malfoy lui lâcha une main et la fit tourner sur elle-même plusieurs fois avant de la reprendre dans ses bras avec un sourire. Il essaya de l'embrasser, mais Hermione gênée, détourna la tête. Elle n'avait jamais embrassé d'autre garçon et se sentait donc mal à l'aise face à Drago qui avait eu des tonnes de filles. Il fit signe que ce n'était pas un problème et recommença à danser.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se décida à rompre le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

- Tu as d'autres questions ?

- Tu crois au coup de foudre.

- J'en sais rien je te dirais si sa m'arrive.

- Mais je t'ai déjà vue avant aujourd'hui ?

- Oooooh sa oui.

- Mais comment j'ai pu t'apercevoir et ignorer qui tu es ?

En réalité, tu me voyais mais tu ne me regardais pas vraiment.

- Comment sa ?

- Tu n'as plus qu'une question est-ce que tu veux la gaspiller pour ça ?

Il lui sourit se dégage de ses bras et attrape une fleur sur l'arbre au dessus d'eux. Il la lui tend.

- Penses-tu que tu as fais le bon choix en acceptant de me voir ?

- Oh oui. Et toi alors est-ce que tu voudras me revoir après ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Il éclata de rire devant la tête d'Hermione.

- Bien sur que oui.

Il approcha les mains du visage de sa cavalière pour lui enlever son masque, quand les douze coups de minuit se mirent à sonner et rappelèrent à Hermione que Drago a détestait, et qu'il serait sûrement déçu quand il saurait que c'était elle. Elle le regarda complètement affolée et commença à s'en aller. Drago ne comprenait rien.

- Mais où tu vas ?

- Je dois y aller je suis désolée, mais cette soirée était vraiment formidable,

- Mais ou est-ce que tu vas ?

- Je suis en retard.

- Pourquoi ?

- La réalité.

Elle se mit à courir plus vite et Drago la regarda partir. Tout à coup, il se mit à lui courir après mais il arriva trop tard dans la salle commune, car elle était déjà partie. Il monta les escaliers et trouva son hiboupocket au milieu des marches. Il le mit dans sa poche et retourna à la fête. MC Gonnagal venait d'utiliser un sort pour amplifier sa voix et elle annonça que Drago et Hermione était le roi et la reine du bal, sans prononcer leurs noms, mais leurs costumes pour ne pas enlever le mystère.

Drago n'avait pas entendu et d'ailleurs il s'en fichait d'être le roi du bal. Il ne savait même pas qui était la fille avec qui il avait passé la soirée alors qu'elle avait l'air de savoir parfaitement qui il était. Il retourna sur ses pas et sortit de la salle. En passant dans le hall, il vit Pansy entrain d'embrasser une espèce de minable déguisé en Zorro, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était aller se coucher.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione entrait dans sa salle commune et se retrouva devant Ron et Ginny qui la regardèrent avec des yeux pleins de curiosité. Elle s'assit sans rien dire dans un grand fauteuil et se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu son hiboupocket. Harry entra dans la salle peu de temps après et s'assit à côté d'elle complètement dans les vaps.

- Harry sa va pas ?

- J'ai embrassé Pansy Parkinson.

- Quoi ? et je n'ai rien vu ? dit elle en rigolant et en imaginant la scène.

- T'étais trop occupée avec Malfoy peut-être.

- Tu nous as vu ? Et t'en dis quoi ?

- J'en dis que j'aurais peut-être pas du autant le juger sans le connaître.

- T'es sur que sa va ?

- Ouais très bien même. Je viens de passer la soirée à embrasser Parkinson.

- Notre cher Harry est en transe.

Hermione sourit, elle croyait qu'Harry allait lui faire la morale et voilà qu'il trouvait Malfoy gentil. C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers. Derrière eux, Ginny et Ron avaient suivis la conversation et se croyaient dans un monde parallèle. Ginny fut la première a arrêter ce long silence gênant.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dis en voyant qui t'étais ?

- Et ben justement je ne lui ai pas dis.

- Comment sa tu ne lui as pas dis ?

- Gin… C'est Malfoy ok ? c'est le prince des serpentard, il couche avec toutes les filles et son père est un mangemort. En plus de ça, il a horreur des Sang de Bourbe, dont je fais partie. A mon avis, c'est mieux qu'il ne sache pas qui je suis.

- Attends je rêve ? Ron m'a parlé de ces lettres. Il te disait qu'il était contre les idées de son père et que tout ce qu'on disait sur lui était faux.

- MAIS C'EST MALFOY !

- Moui je ne vois pas trop le rapport.

Hermione avait du mal à y croire. Ses amis qui avaient toujours détesté Drago essayait de a pousser à sortir avec. Il y avait quelque chose de pas très net la dedans. Elle soupira et se rendit dans sa chambre. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle se dit que Malfoy devait vraiment ne jamais l'avoir regarder pour ne pas la reconnaître.

Elle enleva sa robe et défit ses cheveux avant de leur rendre leur couleur normale, et mit un short et un t-shirt avant d'aller se coucher. Elle n'arriva pas à s'endormir cette nuit, car elle pensait à Drago et à la soirée qu'elle avait eu. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il sache qui elle était. Sa pourrait tout gâcher si il le devinait, mais d'un coté, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. C'était cruel de sa part et elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être méchante avec les gens.


	5. Chapitre 4: Humiliation

**RAR :**

Bon ben comme tous les reviews étaient un peu pareils, je vous réponds en un seul coup pour tout le monde. Je voulais vous remerciez pour vos reviews super… Je suis contente que vous aimiez ma fic et sa me donne envie de la continuer quand je reçois ce genre de Reviews alors hésitez surtout pas à m'en envoyer.

**Autre :**

Je voulais vous dire que je vais bientôt commencer des autres fics… je le dis en avance je sais pas pourquoi ! Lol et puis en plus je viens de me rendre compte que dans les fics en anglais (eh oui chui anglaise...) y en a 80 pages de Hermy Drago entières... Sa m'a choquée… J'ai de quoi lire.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

**Quatrième Chapitre : Humiliation **

Hermione se leva le lendemain matin de bonne humeur. D'ailleurs, c'était normal, elle avait passé une super bonne soirée avec Malfoy. Qui aurait cru qu'elle aurait pu penser ça un jour ? (À part vous ! lol) Elle se prépara pour sa journée en vérifiant qu'elle avait bien enlevé sa teinture de cheveux avant d'aller se coucher, car elle préférait ne pas arriver dans la grande salle avec es cheveux blonds.

Quand elle fut prête, elle descendit à la salle commune, où Harry l'attendait avec un sourire.

- Harry ? Pourquoi tu souris.

- Je suis pressé de voir la réaction de Malfoy quand tu vas lui dire que c'était toi.

- C'est pour sa que tu m'attendais ?

- Oui

- Et bien tu seras déçu je ne vais rien lui dire. De toute façon il doit m'avoir oubliée. Il ne va pas m'attendre. C'est Malfoy

- Toujours aussi têtue.

Ils passèrent le tableau et descendirent tous les deux à la grande salle pendant qu'Harry racontait à Hermione comment c'était passé sa soirée avec Pansy. Cette dernière qui n'avait évidement pas reconnu Harry sous son costume, car sinon Hermione se demandait si elle l'aurait embrassé comme il le décrivait.

En arrivant à la Grande salle pour le déjeuner, Hermione ouvrit grand la porte et se prit un papier volant en pleine figure. Harry la regarda et se mit à rire.

- Oh c'est le sort pour que chaque personne qui rentre dans une pièce se voie distribuer un papier.

Au même instant, il s'en prit un aussi en pleine poire et lut ce qui était écrit dessus. Il sourit et regarda le plafond de la pièce qui était pleine de centaines d'autres papiers semblables. Sur les parchemins était écrit « si vous savez qui était la magnifique jeune fille au bal, Prévenez Malfoy ». Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

- Oubliée ?

- Gr…

Agacée elle commença à avancer et en arrivant devant la table des Serpentards, elle regarda Malfoy qui était en train de jouer avec le pockethibou à Hermione en parlant de sa soirée avec Zabini qui l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Hermione s'approcha pour récupérer son pockethibou mais se rappelait qu'elle ne devait pas lui dire que c'était elle. Trop tard, il la voyait arriver.

- Granger ? Tu t'es trompée de table je crois !

Pansy se mit à rire, imitée par ses deux affreuses copines.

- C'est très drôle en effet.

- Tu as des informations pour moi concernant ma recherche ?

- Je sais qui c'est la fille, mais je n'ai aucune envie de t'aider tu vois. Premièrement parce qu'en arrivant dans cette salle j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque en me prenant ton papier dans la gueule et deuxièmement parce que je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais envie de t'aider alors que tu as passé les six années à Poudlard à m'insulter.

- Ah bon… Merci quand même. Si tu change d'avis, fais moi signe.

Il ne l'avait même pas insultée, elle n'en revenait pas. D'un pas précipité, elle se rendit vers sa place en face d'Harry et Ginny.

Ils se rendirent à leur cours de potion (y a pas que ces cours mais sa tombe dessus à chaque fois) et Hermione s'assit à côté de Harry. Ce dernier ne la laissait même pas respirer.

- Mione il faut que tu lui dises que c'est toi.

- Chut parle moins fort il est juste devant nous abruti.

- Mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir garder ton amour pour toi et ne rien lui dire.

- Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ?

- Parce qu'on ne peut pas c'est tout. Malfoy va bien se douter de quelque chose un jour vu qu'il a ton hiboupocket maintenant.

Pansy qui était juste devant avec Malfoy avait entendu la conversation. Elle se retourna vers son ami, mais celui-ci était trop pris par sa potion pour entendre quoi que se soit. Tant pis, elle s'arrangerait bien pour que tout le monde se foute bien de la gueule de cette Sang de Bourbe qui se croit assez bien pour son prince. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à Jena et Millicent. Elle arrêta d'écouter la conversation et commença sa potion elle aussi.

Hermione et Harry ne se doutait pas que quelqu'un les avaient entendus. Hermione s'était retournée avec un regard froid vers son meilleur ami.

- Quand tu diras à Pansy je dirais à Malfoy.

- Pas de problème.

Etonnée, elle se retourna et commença à lire les ingrédients qu'il fallait pour faire cette potion. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas besoin de trop se concentrer, car même si sa potion était juste, elle aurait une mauvaise note.

A la fin du cours, Harry se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers les trois filles qui étaient en train de jacasser dans un coin de la salle. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

- Pansy, je peux te parler ?

- Non et d'abord appel moi pas par mon prénom. On n'est pas ami.

- Il faut que je te dise un truc là.

- Kay… Vas-y

- Eum… Zorro… c'est moi !

- QUOI ?

- Oui Zorro c'est moi. J'aurais du te le dire mais tu m'as pas laissé le temps hier soir.

- Eurk, dégage de mon chemin, je dois aller me désinfecter.

Elle s'en alla avec ses deux chiens derrière elle et laissa Harry tout seul. Hermione, qui avait suivi la scène, se précipita vers lui.

- Sa va Harry ?

- Mouais j'ai déjà été mieux. Maintenant t'as plus qu'à remplir ta part du marché.

Et il s'en alla la laissant toute seule dans la salle où il ne restait plus que Malfoy qui rangeait tranquillement ses affaires. En prenant son inspiration, elle s'approcha de lui.

- Je peux te parler ?

- Ouais bien sur tu veux quoi ?

- Moi je veux rien c'est toi qui veut quelque chose nan ? T'aimerais savoir qui est la fille du bal,

- Ouais t'as décidé de me le dire alors ?

- Oui je pense que tu mérites de savoir.

- Merci Mione c'est gentil.

Elle n'en revenait pas, il était vraiment tomber sur la tête. Voilà qu'il était gentil avec elle intentionnellement et il l'appelait par son surnom.

- Et bien en faite la fille c'était…

- Miss Granger. Veuillez sortir de ce cours !

Rogue se tenait maintenant devant elle avec les mains sur les hanches en la toisant d'un regard méchant. Elle sortit de la salle et s'en alla en direction de la grande salle. Malfoy était furieux contre son professeur qu'il avait pourtant toujours bien apprécié. Il sortit à son tour de la salle et se trouva face à Millicent et Jena. Millicent s'avança vers lui.

- Drago il faut que je te dises. C'était moi au bal.

Jena la regarda et s'avança.

- Non c'était moi arrête tes conneries Milli.

- Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouer ? demanda-t-il énervé.

- Drago c'est moi que tu espères. C'est moi ta chère et tendre.

- Ben voyons… D'accord alors dans ce cas, je vais vous poser une question à toutes les deux. La fille avec qui j'étais au bal a fait tomber quelque chose en partant. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Une baguette ? demanda Jena.

- Non

Millicent n'avait sûrement pas beaucoup réfléchit à la question, car spontanément elle avait sorti :

- Un hippogriffe ?

Drago éclata de rire et s'en alla en laissant les deux jeunes filles toutes seules avec leurs bêtises. Il ne voulait vraiment pas rester avec des débiles pareil. Pendant ce temps Jena regardait son amie complètement effarée.

- Milli vraiment je ne pensais pas sa de toi.

- C'est tout ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit.

- Et tu crois vraiment que la Sang de Bourbe va au bal avec son hippogriffe ?

- Merde. Il va falloir qu'on en parle à Pansy et qu'on trouve un autre plan.

- J'ai une idée.

Elles s'en allèrent en direction des donjons (n'empêche c'est bizarre des filles sexy et bien coiffées en minijupe dans un donjon avec des méchants garçons)

Quelques jours plus tard, l'idée de Jena avait été mise en place. Il ne manquait plus qu'à organiser la petite mascarade. Pansy se mit alors debout sur la table des Serpentards, et s'en tenir compte des professeurs qui lui disaient de descendre et des Serpentards qui regardaient sous sa jupe, elle utilisa un sort pour augmenter la puissance de sa voix.

- Tout le monde… Demain aura lieu le match le plus important de l'année. Le match de Quidditch ou des professionnels viendront juger nos sportifs pour les faire entrer dans une des équipes nationales. Pour fêter cela, nous organisons un rallye d'encouragement au stade moi et mes copines. Venez nombreux !

Tout le monde applaudissait Pansy pour son idée, à part Harry qui était encore un peu énervé par ce qu'elle lui avait fait en cours de potion.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, tout le monde se dirigea donc vers le terrain de Quidditch, où avait lieu le petit spectacle d'encouragement. Pansy se tenait au milieu du terrain et sa voix était toujours élevée pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

- Alors, nous vous avons préparé un petit sketch. Je sais que sa fait un peu gamin mais attendez d'avoir tout vu. Il était une fois un beau dragon qui pouvait avoir toutes les dragonnes qu'il voulait, car il était grand, beau et fort.

Jena entra sur le terrain avec un t-shirt de l'attrapeur des Serpentards, qui n'était autre que Drago.

- Mais ce n'était pas assez. Il n'était pas heureux. Si seulement il pouvait trouver une princesse qui le changerait en joli prince avec un baiser.

A ce moment, Millicent entra sur le terrain avec une robe blanche presque semblable à celle qu'Hermione avait lors du bal.

- Un soir, après que le méchant dragon ait dit à sa superbe amie excitante et la plus populaire de son école qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle, il rencontra sa princesse.

Jena s'inclina devant Millicent et lui prit la main.

- Hélas, il s'avéra que notre dragon avait une identité secrète et qu'il entretenait une amitié avec une fille par hibou. Une fille de cette école.

A ce moment, Hermione sentit son cœur qui s'accélérait. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Pansy ne pouvait pas savoir tout ça. Bon au moins, elle ne savait pas qui elle était. Harry était assis à côté d'elle.

- Sa sent mauvais sa.

Pansy continuait encore son histoire.

- Il avait vraiment hâte de la rencontrer, car elle était la seule à savoir qui il était vraiment. Il était tombé fou d'amour pour elle juste avec des hiboux. De son coté, la jeune fille ne voulait pas lui dire qui elle était, car elle avait peur. En effet, n'ayant jamais eu de petits amis, elle n'avait jamais embrassé un garçon. Elle avait peur qu'il la rejette.

Tout le monde éclata de rire dans autour du terrain. Les seuls qui ne riaient pas étaient Malfoy, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione, qui commençait même à sentir ses yeux se mouiller. Pansy attendit que tout le monde ait finit de rire et continua.

- Mais notre princesse avait un secret aussi. Elle n'avait rien du tout de royal. Non rien du tout, vu qu'elle n'a même pas le Sang Pur. De plus, elle passait ses journées à lire et étudier. Si ce n'est pas ennuyeux tout sa.

Hermione se mit à pleurer. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment Pansy avait su ça, mais maintenant, tout le monde allait savoir que c'était elle et Malfoy bien sur ne voudrait pas d'elle. Pansy était toute contente en voyant Hermione pleurer. Drago, lui, ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir. Pansy continua.

- Mais qui, demanderez vous, est cette belle hypocrite ? Applaudissez tout le monde la prétendue princesse, Miss Sang de Bourbe Hermione Granger.

Drago à ce moment là se retourna vers Hermione et la regarda. Elle pleurait et le regardait avec un regard plein d'excuses. Il devait vraiment la détester maintenant. Elle se sentit mal et ne savait vraiment plus ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Harry et Ron la prirent de chaque coté sous le bras et la ramenèrent à la tour des Griffondors, suivis par Ginny et les cris de la foule qui ne cessaient de lancer des « MISS SANG DE BOURBE, MISS SANG DE BOURBE »

Pansy, quant à elle, était vraiment très fière de son coup. Elle était au milieu du terrain avec un grand sourire. Malfoy n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi Hermione ne lui avait-elle pas dit que c'était elle ? Elle aurait pu lui en parler au moins. Non évidemment, elle le détestait, elle avait tout fait pour ne pas qu'il sache. Il se leva et se rendit dans sa salle commune en essayant de ne croiser personne.

Les jours suivants étaient très durs pour Hermione. Quand elle se promenait dans les couloirs, tout le monde se moquait d'elle et la traitait de tous les noms. Ils la montraient du doigt partout où elle allait en rigolant comme des enfants.

Malfoy avait vraiment mal pour elle, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Pansy qui était accrochée à son bras regarda Hermione passer avec un grand sourire sadique.

- T'en fais pas mon Dray, elle ne fait pas partie de notre monde.

Drago la regarda avec un regard menaçant et lui arracha son bras en partant de l'autre côté. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait et il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il en pensait, mais une chose était sûre, il ne reparlera plus jamais à Pansy.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Bon je sais c'est pas très bien raconté, mais j'espère que vous comprenez... mdr je ne voulais pas faire une fic trop longue alors j'ai essayé de réduire mes chapitres c'est pour sa que c'est un peu incompréhensible des fois. Dernier chapitre prochainement.


	6. Dernier Chapitre

**Mon bla bla:**

Bon ben voila mon dernier chapitre… Vous trouvez pas sa triste ? lol Mais naaaaooon je reviendrais avec de nouvelles aventures mais ailleurs ! lol

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

**Cinquième Chapitre : Fin de l'histoire**

Hermione était en pleure dans la salle commune. Elle avait profité de l'heure du dîner, quand personne n'était là, pour pouvoir pleurer toute seule. Elle sanglotait et repensait à tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Depuis que Malfoy savait qui elle était, elle n'avait plus reçu aucunes lettres et ce salaud avec encore son pocket. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que de son côté, Drago avait épuisé pratiquement tout son stock de parchemin à essayer de trouver comment il pourrait s'excuser, mais à chaque fois il jetait la lettre la trouvant pas assez bien.

Donc, Hermione était en train de pleurer, quand quelqu'un entra dans la salle commune. C'était Ginny qui, n'ayant pas vue son amie au repas, venait voir ce qui se passait. Quand elle vit l'état d'Hermione, ses yeux devinrent brumeux. Elle avait de la peine pour elle.

- Mione ?

- …

- Mione qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu ne vois pas ? Je pleure. Comme une gamine qui aurait perdu son ballon.

- Sa serait peut-être pas la bonne comparaison, mais je demandais ce que tu faisais de ta vie pas ce que tu faisais en ce moment.

- Ben je suis Miss Sang de Bourbe…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ? Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es aimée. Tu as trois amis qui t'adorent. Tu es vraiment importante à nos yeux Hermi et sa nous fait de la peine quand tu es dans cet état. Nous on a confiance en toi, il faut que tu aie confiance en toi aussi nan ?

Hermione soupira et sortit de la salle commune avec Ginny. Elle avait raison, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller comme ça, car sa rendrait Pansy contente de savoir qu'elle l'a détruit. Elle se rendit dans la Grande Salle et passa devant les chuchotements des gens sans faire attention. Elle s'avança à la table des Serpentards et se mit derrière Drago pour faire face à Pansy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu ne crois pas que tu en a assez fait comme ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- Lève-toi !

- Quoi ? demanda Pansy complètement choquée.

- Tu me dis ce que t'as pas compris dans ma phrase ?

- Mais pourquoi diable veux-tu que je me lève ?

En disant cela, elle s'était mise debout face à Hermione. Cette dernière contourna la table, prit le bras de Pansy et sortit de la salle. En arrivant dehors, elle se tourna vers elle le visage rouge de colère.

- Bon tu pourrais m'expliqu…

CLAC

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que la main d'Hermione venait d'atterrir sur sa joue avec une force dont elle ne l'aurait pas soupçonnée. Les yeux de Pansy devinrent tout à coup mouillés et elle leva la tête vers une Hermione folle de rage.

- Je…

- Tu ne parles pas d'accord ? Laisse-moi te dire ce que j'ai à te dire.

- Très bien

- J'en ai marre. T'as vraiment l'impression que tout le monde t'aime et que t'es la plus belle ? Et ben figure toi que y a pas que sa qui compte et si tu voulais faire ce coup foireux pour avoir Drago et bien tu aurais vraiment pu t'y prendre de manière plus intelligente à mon avis, car après que tu l'aie ridiculiser comme sa je ne pense pas qu'il veuille encore de toi. Je me trompe ?

Devant la mine déconfite de Pansy, Hermione se mit à rire d'un rire sadique qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Elle eu l'impression d'être Malfoy pendant un moment. Elle se ressaisit.

- Mais le truc c'est que moi au moins j'ai de vrais amis et ce que les autres pensent, j'en ai rien à cirer maintenant alors en faite, t'as tout perdu. Je ne me laisserais plus faire tu comprends ? J'en ai marre que des filles comme toi se prennent pour le nombril du monde et pensent qu'elles ont tout qui leur est permis et qu'elles peuvent gâcher la vie des autres. Imagine si tu étais à ma place…

Pansy sembla réfléchir un moment, bien que cela ne soit pas vraiment possible dans les limites de l'imaginable, et elle baissa la tête.

- Je m'excuse.

- Sa c'est la meilleure. Je pensais que c'était le genre de chose qui ne sortait jamais de la bouche d'un Serpentard. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que y a à peine cinq minutes, j'aurai adoré que tu t'excuses, mais maintenant j'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses. Tu peux te les garder et garder ton si précieux chéri.

- Il ne m'aime pas.

- Pas étonnant.

Sur ce, Hermione, très fière d'elle retourna dans la Grande Salle pour manger. Pansy entra à sa suite et alla s'asseoir à sa table. Millicent la regarda, les yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui es arrivé à ta joue ?

- Je… Rien.

Drago se mit à rire.

- Mon dieu tu t'es fais frappée par Granger.

Tout le monde autour d'eux partit d'un grand éclat de rire et la joue de Pansy qui n'avait pas de marque se colora de rouge.

Hermione était de bonne humeur depuis qu'elle avait eu son règlement de compte avec Pansy. Maintenant, c'était le soir et le match de Quidditch qui devait être jugé avait lieu dans une heure. Hermione était assise dans un fauteuil en face de Ginny.

- Mione je suis trop fière de toi. Je comprend pourquoi t'es à Griffondor. Sa c'était du courage !

- Arrête un peu je lui ai juste dit ma façon de penser.

- Oui bien sur et ta main à dialoguer tranquillement avec sa joue.

Elles se mirent à rire toutes les deux et Ginny la regarda gênée.

- Tu sais Hermi je comprendrais si tu veux pas, mais j'aimerais bien aller voir le match de Quidditch ce soir pour voir si Harry est pris ou pas.

- Sa me gêne pas Gin. Je viens avec toi. De toute façon, j'ai encore deux trois trucs à régler avec quelqu'un.

- D'accord. Je vais mettre mon écharpe.

Ginny se rua dans sa chambre pour prendre son écharpe et Hermione se leva de son fauteuil. Quand son amie revint toute habillée, elle lui sourit et elles sortirent en direction du terrain.

Elles arrivèrent et Ginny alla s'installer à coté de Neville et Dean, qui regardaient les pom pom girls faire leur petit show d'encouragement. Pansy n'avait plus sa marque, car elle avait utilisé un sort pour l'enlever, mais elle n'avait pas l'air très heureuse pour autant.

Hermione quant à elle, elle chercha des yeux le vestiaire des Serpentards et quand elle l'eut trouvé, elle se dirigea vers la porte.

- Hey Miss c'est interdit aux filles ici.

- Rien à foutre. Dégage !

Elle poussa le capitaine des Serpentards et entra d'un pas rapide dans le vestiaire en regardant si elle trouvait Drago. Ce dernier n'était pas dans le vestiaire, mais elle entendit la chasse des toilettes et sut que c'était lui. Elle attendit devant la porte et quand il sortit des toilettes, Hermione se planta devant lui. Il eut un sursaut et recula d'un pas.

- Mione ? Ok écoute je sais ce que tu penses de moi.

- Ouais, t'es un peureux, une poule mouillée.

- Ecoute…

- Nan toi écoute. Tu es exactement ce que je croyais en faite que tu étais. Moi je n'ai jamais essayé de me faire passer pour une autre je suis resté moi-même tout le temps, et c'est de moi qu'on s'est foutu devant tout le monde. Je suis pas la pour te faire la morale, parce que je sais ce que c'est que d'être effrayé. Ce n'est pas facile d'afficher qui on est. Moi j'avais très peur mais c'est fini maintenant. Et enfin de compte, je m'en fiche complètement de ce que les autres pensent de moi, parce qu'à présent je me fais confiance et je sais que pour moi à l'avenir tout va bien aller. Mais tu vois même si je n'ai pas de famille, pas d'argent et pas enormement d'amis, c'est pour toi que je me sens navrée.

Zabini entra dans le vestiaire.

- Hey Malfoy sa va commencer.

- Sa va je viens !

Je sais que le gars à qui j'envoyais ces messages et quelque part en dedans de toi, continua-t-elle, mais j'en ai marre d'attendre après lui, car attendre après toi, c'est inutile.

- Mione

Elle renifla et se retourna pour s'en aller. Malfoy était encore debout devant les toilettes, sous le choc. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir à ça. Il regarda Zabini et prit son balai.

- On y va !

Le match commença enfin, au moment où Hermione vint se poser à côté de Ginny. Cette dernière lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

- Sa va aller ?

- Oui oui c'est bon je tiens le coup.

Les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain et la partie commença. Les Serpentards étaient en train de gagner et Malfoy était dans les airs en train de chercher le vif d'or. Tous les Serpentards criaient son nom, et Hermione sentit une boule dans sa gorge.

- Gin, je croyais que sa irait mais en faite je tiens pas là.

- Okay, je te dirais qui a gagné.

- D'accord.

Il était assis sur son balai en train de réfléchir et de chercher la petite balle qui était introuvable, quand son regard se posa sur le sol pour voir où en était la partie et qu'il vit Hermione s'en aller. Il descendit un peu plus bas pour voir si c'était bien elle et s'aperçut qu'en effet elle était en train de se faufiler entre les Griffondors pour pouvoir partir.

C'était leur dernier jour à Poudlard et il savait que si il ne faisait rien, il ne la reverrait jamais. Malfoy ne réfléchit pas à ce qu'il était en train de faire et il vint se poser à terre et lança son balai par terre avant de courir vers les rouge et or.

Zabini le regardait faire avec un sourire amusé. Au fond, lui, il en avait rien à faire de gagner match, seul le bonheur de son meilleur ami comptait en ce moment. Ce dernier se dirigeait droit sur Hermione et quand tout le monde arrêta de parler pour crier le nom de Malfoy, elle se retourna et il était devant elle.

Il se mit à courir plus vite et se plaça à quelques centimètres d'elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ce que j'aurais du faire depuis très longtemps.

Sans réfléchir, il se pencha vers elle tout doucement et effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Hermione lui sourit et l'embrassa passionnément devant toute l'école réunie qui s'étaient mis à les applaudir.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit.

- Je t'aime Mione.

- Je t'aime Drago

Puis il l'embrassa à nouveau. Le monde autour n'existait plus pour eux en ce moment.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Donc, le match a été annulé ce jour là, mais ce qu'elle se souvient le plus, c'est d'avoir trouvé son prince.

Pansy est devenue plus sympa avec les gens et on pu apprenre que Jena et Millicent sortaient ensemble.

Le père de Drago, au grand étonnement général, accepta très bien la relation entre son fils et Hermione et décida que Drago pourrait faire les études qu'il voulait tant qu'il était heureux. (y a quelque chose qui cloche)

Les choses s'éclaircir aussi pour Harry. Lui, fut pris dans l'équipe régionale de Quidditch et il se rendit compte de son amour pour Ginny, qui elle l'aimait en retour et ne mettait pas des minijupe à ras les fesses.

Quant à Drago et Hermione, elle a enfin récupéré son pocket, ils sont allez ensemble à l'école de médicomagie et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours. Du moins pour l'instant.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Voila c'est la fin... c'est triste.. J'espere que vous avez aimé et que vous viendrez voir mes autres fics! Merci pour tous vos reviews. Et dire que j'ai fait cette fic en à peine 3 jours. Chui folle! lol


End file.
